always you
by uchiha maH
Summary: depois de tanto tempo , será que o reencontro que sakura tanto esperava finalmente vai acontecer? e disso , o que será que vai acontecer? sinopse sem sentido , fan fic boazinha :B' one shot. sasusaku


Primeira fan fic.:D Nada a declarar sobre isso :B'

Legenda: '_Pensamentos _'

**Alguem:** fala.

" ação "

boooa leitura.:)

Cabelos róseos sendo balançados pelo vento. Uma garota de rosa passeava tranqüilamente por uma vila, que nesse momento estava agitada. Mais espere, tinha algo de errado nessa garota. Sim, seus olhos. Olhos sem vida, sem brilho. Olhos inchados de tanto chorar, já seco de lágrimas.

Haruno Sakura passeava pela vila de Konoha a procura do mesmo lugar de 3 anos atrás. Seu corpo havia mudado, sua força também, mais o seu coração não. Coração despedaçado por um garoto que havia ido embora. Um garoto que ela nunca mais tinha visto e se quer tinha tido noticias.Uchiha Sasuke era seu nome, nome daquele que havia abandonado-a, deixando apenas um corpo sem coração.

_' Por onde será que você anda? '_ Esse era o único pensamento daquela bela garota. Sentia as lágrimas chegarem aos olhos, mais não. _' Não posso mais chorar '_

**XXX**: SAKURA!

A menina levanta os olhos, olhos desesperados e deprimentes.

**Sakura**: olá Naruto.

O menino de cabelos loiros era o único que naquele momento entendia a dor da garota, talvez por ter sido o ultimo a ter visto o Sasuke ou talvez pela promessa tinha feito para a garota a sua frente.

**Naruto**: anime-se Saskura-chan " sorriso " o time Kakashi está pronto para sair.

**Sakura**: então está bem, vamos.

O dois vão até a ponte de encontro do time. Deste time e também do time 7. Lembrança que trazia a Sakura péssimas sensações.

**Sakura**: " se encostando à ponte " cadê o Kakashi?

**Naruto**: " gota " provavelmente atrasado.

**Sakura**: " gota " é verdade.

Os dois esperam durante 30 min o seu querido companheiro de time, e durante esses 30 min eles estavam sendo observados.

**XXX**: continuam os mesmos.

Finalmente alguém aparece. Cabelos brancos, mascara e um livro conhecido. Finalmente Hatake Kakashi aparece.

**Kakashi**: gomen " momento de silencio " eu estava ajudando uma velhinha a pegar seu gato de cima da arvore.

Gota geral

**Naruto e Sakura**: MENTIRA.

**Kakashi**: " fecha o livro " mais isso não importa agora, vamos para uma missão que a Hokage passou.

**Naruto**: " empolgado " e qual seria essa?

**Kakashi**: nós iremos para a vila da areia, acertar outros problemas com o Kazekage.

" gota geral "

**Sakura**: então vamos logo não é?!

**Naruto**: VAMOS!

E assim os três partem novamente para a vila oculta da Areia, rever seus amigos e acertar os problemas da vila.

A noite cai rapidamente e por isso eles são obrigados a fazerem uma parada para descanso. Kakashi dormia com seu livro em cima do rosto e Naruto roncava altamente causando desconforto a qualquer pessoal normal, mais uma menina continuava acordada.

Sakura observava o céu e a grandiosa Lua, um pressentimento estranho a rodeava e ela não conseguia identificar se era bom ou ruim, até que um barulho a tira de seus pensamentos. Ela se levanta e sem acordar os parceiros ela segue o som, que a leva a uma cachoeira ali por perto. Curiosa e preocupada com o som, a menina fica atenta a qualquer coisa, até que ela sente uma presença conhecida. Seu coração dispara, como sonhava com aquela presença todas as noites desde aquele dia, o dia em que ele a abandonou.

**XXX**: 3 anos hein Sakura.

**Sakura**: " gaguejando " Sasuke-kun?

**Sasuke**: é bom te ver de novo.

**Sakura**: não é você, é um truque, não pode ser " olhos lagrimejando "

**Sasuke**: " chegando mais perto " continua a mesma " sorriso maroto "

**Sakura**: " correndo pra cima de Sasuke " eu não acredito que é você mesmo.

**Sasuke**: " corado, mas retribuindo o abraço " deixe quieto.

**Sakura**: " chorando " que bom " pausa " que bom que você voltou " sorriso "

**Sasuke**: " sente um aperto no coração " eu não voltei Sakura.

**Sakura**: " largando Sasuke " COMO ASSIM?

**Sasuke**: gomen Sakura, mais eu não posso, não agora.

**Sakura**: mas, SASUKE " da um tapa nele " isso não é justo! " choro "

**Sasuke**: " abaixa a cabeça " só te peço uma coisa, me espere.

Em menos de segundos o grande amor de Sakura desaparece na sua frente, deixando a garota desamparada.

Sakura cai de joelhos, as palavras dele ecoando em sua mente e um sorriso maroto brotando em seus lábios.

**Sakura**: " olhando pro céu " e precisa pedir?


End file.
